Glass People
by MissElena.Mae
Summary: Alex and Nikki are both established teachers at South Bell High School, although neither of them thought they would be there. Everything is about to become a whole lot more fun when a new teacher makes an appearance. Unfortunately she has no interest in them and their games. Can they get her on side? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Thanks for clicking and reading my story. I'm known for a slow burn in the case of Vauseman, and I don't plan to disappoint here. As this is a new story, I would love to hear your feedback! Enjoy. **

Alex sat in her car in the empty car park, sipping slowly on her coffee and letting the warm breeze wash over her that blew in from her open window. Nikki had promised she would be here by 7, but knowing her friend that meant she would rock up 45 minutes late. So in the mean time, Alex would enjoy the loneliness of the school carpark, knowing that in just a few days she would be surrounded by 600 excited high school girls back from their summer vacation.

Teaching had never been a profession Alex had seen herself going into. She hadn't enjoyed school herself, but that wasn't the teachers fault so much as the other kids she was there with. Girls could be mean, Alex knew first hand, which is why taking a teaching position at a private all girls had shocked her more than anyone else.

"Are you sure Al?" Her mother had asked. Alex had only shrugged and laughed. What was life if not an adventure, and that was sure to be a fucking huge one. That was four years ago now, and it actually turned out to be of the best decisions of her life. She had a stable job, stable income with enough to live comfortably, kids that respected her, colleagues that had become good friends, and, of course, Nikki Nichols, her high school best friend, working by her side. It was a dream, or it was compared to the life Nikki and herself had lead before South Bell School had changed their lives.

She took another sip from her coffee that was starting to get cold now, and a glance at her watch confirmed Nikki was now 20 minutes late. She sighed, and got out the car. No point sitting in there and wasting time. Today was the first day back of term, for the teachers anyway, and Alex wasn't willing to waste a second of it. She hated being unprepared. Today would be spent in meetings and group training, and she would be damned if she was going to allow 30 teachers in her room without having a chance to set it up first. At the end of the winter term she had been so desperate to leave that she had left mountains of old essays and projects that the kids hadn't bothered taking home on the desk, and crammed all the bits and bobs, old text books and board pens, into the cabinet. It was all begging to be organised, and so there Alex was, two hours early for the training day. Nikki had promised to help her, but she would do better to get a head start. As she pulled her bag from the back seat and slammed the door, locking it without a second glance as she headed toward the main building. The sound of an engine made her head turn, and she recognised the silver Audi A8 of the deputy head. She never was sure how Caputo could afford wheels like that. Sure, the parents here paid a fair sum for their girls to receive the education they were given, but Alex knew that teachers wages were not great, not even in the private sector. Alex was the head of her department, and she was sure a deputy wage didn't far outweigh her own. Yet she could not have sustained the lifestyle she knew Caputo was familiar with.

She gave him a small wave, and continued inside the building, heading straight for her classroom. There was something strange about being in a school on your own. Alex wasn't sure if it was a feeling she liked. She often hated being here late at night, when she was forced to stay late to mark papers or lesson plan. The bright hallways had an aggressive contrast to the lateness of the evening, unsettling her. But today, right now, it gave her a sense of peace. Perhaps it was the time of day, or the prospect of the new year. The off white walls of the main corridor was lined with large print outs of students from years past. Candid shots taken from various classes and events. One photo that was mounted outside the library did not bring Alex too much joy. It was of a group of girls who had graduated two years ago. In their time here they had given Alex nothing but trouble, and she had not been sorry to see them go, a sentiment shared by many of her colleagues.

She stuck her head in the doorway of Nikki's office on the way past, just in case she had gotten a lift early, but not surprisingly it was still locked. She sighed, making a mental note to message her when she had settled down at her desk. Reaching her classroom door, she fished the keys from her bag and opened it slowly. There was a faint smell of disinfectant and lemon. It made her wrinkle her nose. The cleaners had clearly been in here the day before, setting up for the new school year. She welcomed it. Soon enough it would smell like teenagers. She dropped her bad at the foot of her desk and sat down, having a look around to see what needed doing. The piles of papers and books she had left before the summer had been moved onto the long table at the back. The display boards around the room were also looking worse for wear from when she had stripped off the colourful backing paper along with various bits of work last term. She would have to do them as well this week. However, first things first. She picked up her phone and shot Nikki a text to let her know of her location. She then grabbed her coffee cup and made her way to the staff room, intend on refuelling for the task ahead. Entering the staff room, she was surprised to find a few people in there already.

"Alex, how are you?" A bright faced shorter women who taught in the music department smiled at her from across the room.

"Great thanks, although it went too fast."

"Doesn't it always! Jefferson here was just telling me about your trip to Maine."

"Don't remind me" Alex smirked.

"Don't you be like that. We had an amazing time."

"I'm surprised you remember." Alex winked at her, picking up the coffee pot to refill her cup. The other teachers sniggered. Taystee rolled her eyes and waved a dismissing hand in her direction.

"Don't listen to her. She's just bitter about the fact that she went to bed early on the best night of our lives."

"Yes, I'm particularly sorry I didn't wake up in a construction sight covered in sauce."

"You what?" Said Luschek, taking a seat next to Taystee.

"It was barbecue." Like that made a difference, Alex smirked. "I just woke up on top of this bulldozer, and I look down, and there is this barbecue sauce smothered all over my titties."

"What the fuck? Again?"

"I know!"

Alex rolled her eyes and left the room as Taystee finished her story, waving over her shoulder. She loved her, she really did, but when her and Nikki got together, they were tyrannical. Although their yearly summer trip had been fun, this year had been tinted with bitterness for Alex. For some reason, for whatever logic her best friend could come up with, Nikki had invited Silvia. Silvia, who had been a one night stand that had gotten out of hand. Silvia, who got jealous if Alex answered an email from one of her students. The girl who Alex had been trying to shake off for months, and who turned up on the morning they were leaving, much to Alex's shock. She hadn't spoken to Nikki for three weeks after that trip, no matter how much the wild woman had apologised. She got the message though, and she mysteriously hadn't heard from or about Silvia since. Not that she was complaining.

Back in her classroom she got to work, popping in her headphones and choosing to battle the cupboard first. By the time eight forty-five had come about, Alex had managed to sort the mess and organise the books at least. Her desk looked ready and the room was somewhat neater. She hadn't had time to do the display boards just yet, but there would be time tomorrow.

"Knock, knock." A raspy voice called from the doorway, and turning she saw Nikki, wild hair framing her apologetic smile. She was holding a box of doughnuts in one hand, and held them up to Alex like she was trying to tempt a dog. "Breakfast?"

"What happened to you this morning." The taller asked, pulling out her headphones.

"Let's just say, I got kidnapped by an Italian."

"Lorna's back?"

Alex didn't miss the pause before Nikki's answer. "For now." Alex sighed, taking the box from Nikki's hand and turning to sit at her desk, Nikki in close tow. "Her and Vinnie had a fight. She was upset." Alex gave her friend a pointed look. "And I'm a fool."

"Well, yeah." Said Alex, a mischievous grin on her face as she bit into a pastry, in an attempt to hide the sadness she felt for her friend. As she chewed, she realised just how hungry she was.

"What can I say, Stretch, the woman's a vixen. She's my kryptonite. I see her and her little tits and I just want to.."

"Ugh, Nichols, I don't want to know." Nikki chuckled.

"Well, it's not gonna last so I need to get it in whilst I can."

Alex shook her head. As much as she had tried, she couldn't understand the hold Lorna had over Nikki. Sure the girl was nice enough, funny, but watching her best friend fall over and over because of the girl was enough for Alex to be done with her. Lorna was breaking Nikki's heart over and over, and Alex hated to watch it happen. Alex's silence had obviously gotten to Nikki, who stood up quickly, grabbing a doughnut for herself and looking around.

"You've done a good job in here."

"Thanks. We should get going to this meeting." Alex responded, glancing again at her watch.

"Sure. You know there's a new teacher in my department. Just graduated." Alex could basically hear the challenge in Nikki's voice.

"I'm guessing she's female?"

"And hot as fuck. I'm telling you Vause, just wait until you get a look at her. She'd give you a run for your money." Alex adjusted her glasses. She knew, as well as Nikki did, that they could never start anything with a colleague, but a little flirting never hurt, and her and Nikki got great pleasure from making the younger female members of staff squirm. "She's a real stick-up-the-ass Hamptons type too."

"That sounds like fun." She said, smirking, one eye brow raised. Nikki chuckled at the expression on Alex's face.

"I wonder what she will be more into, short and fiery or tall and geeky."

"Geeky?" Alex laughed, mock offended.

"Those glasses give you a real sexy librarian vibe."

"I'll take it. I bet little miss priss won't mind an intellectual either."

Nikki couldn't resist a challenge like that. "I bet you £50 that I can get her to go for a drink with me by the end of the week." She said in a low voice, as they entered the staff room, now brimming with people.

"Game on."

Piper had been nervous when she pulled up to the school this morning. She sat in her car for a minute, taking in her surroundings. She had been here before of course, for interviews and pre-term tours, but she couldn't get over the beauty of the place. The main building was an old large house converted to a school, with dark green shutters and frames around the windows. The main door was an impressively carved heavy wooden structure. More buildings, newer buildings, she knew, were hidden behind this one, but they were surrounded by fields and trees. It really felt like, despite the hugeness of the buildings, that they were tucked away in the middle of nowhere. She knew, of course, that when Monday came and the girls arrived, that would change, but she hoped the feel of the place would not lose its charm.

She was due to meet with the head of her department in a few minutes, and the thought made her hand slightly clammy. Becoming a History teacher was something Piper had worked towards for a long time. She loved the subject, loved teaching it, she only hoped her students liked her too. And her colleagues of course. They were today's battle. Meeting other faculty members, and the other teacher in her department was one of the things Piper had been most dreading. She had been brought up to be a socialite. She knew how to handle herself, how to impress, how to converse, how to get her own way. It still made her nervous however, and from what the department head had hinted, the other teacher, Miss Nichols, was a bit of a hand full. The time on her dash board told her that if she didn't move now, she would be late, and that would not do on her first day there. She got out the car and headed for the main building, where she had been told she would meet with the deputy head and headmistress. She had met Joe Caputo before too, and he seemed nice enough, although there was definitely something else there. The headmistress was a mystery to Piper however. She had never been available to meet when Piper had been in before, and did not seem keen on interviewing her own potential new staff. A new flood of anxiety filled Piper's chest as she headed for the doors. She could hear cars of other teachers pulling in behind her, but she didn't dare turn her head for the fear of making eye contact.

Caputo and a tall, crow faced woman were talking in the reception area. They both turned as soon as Piper opened the doors. Joe smiled and came forward, shaking Piper's hand and greeting her.

"Nice to have you here Piper. Please meet Natalie Figueroa, our head mistress."

"Miss Chapman, it's lovely to meet you." The taller woman said, although her face wasn't convincing. "I hope you will enjoy your time with us. Shall we?" She signalled for Piper to start walking with her, with Joe trotting along behind them, and it hit Piper. She is the reason for Caputo's uneasiness. The head mistress. "As you know, the next couple of days will be mostly training, team building, and will give you time to set up your classroom and get to know your department faculty. You already know Erica Jones, head of History."

It wasn't a question, but Piper gave a cursory, "Yes" in response. Natalie nodded. She was leading them down a long bright corridor towards a door to the outside and a small court yard. Piper recognised it from her tours. They passed an open door on their left, and all three peeked in as they walked by. A tall raven-haired woman was in there, pulling a pile of books down from a high shelf at the back of the room. Her thin jumper had risen up slightly at the back and a slim strip of creamy skin was revealed.

"Alex Vause." Figueroa's harsh voice tore Piper's eyes quickly away. "Head of the English department. I'm sure she will introduce herself quickly enough." Piper saw a smirk creep onto the woman's face, and a small snigger showed her that Joe found something equally as amusing.

"A friendly one, is she?" Asked Piper, slightly annoyed that she wasn't in on the joke.

"Oh very." Replied Natalie, still smirking. "Well here we are. Joe, take Piper in and introduce her will you? I need to pick up some start of term paperwork, and I'll be right there." With that, Figueroa turned and headed into a room across the courtyard. 'The Bursary' Piper read from the sign above the doorway.

"Let's go." Said Joe, happily, opening the door for Piper. "Don't mind Fig. She'll grow on you." Piper gave a tight smile in return. "We are glad to have you here, Miss Chapman. I was impressed with your resume, and it will be good to have a breath of fresh air in the History department. Don't get me wrong, our teachers are good, but we really need someone who is going to push for results, and thats who you are."

Piper gave a polite smile and turned to him. "Thank you. Although, I think good teaching requires a little more than just good results."

"Of course of course." Said Caputo, just as happily, but his face displayed his awkwardness. "Ah, Jones, your new teacher."

Erica Jones approached them, her open face smiling softly. Piper had liked her when she interviewed with her over the summer. She had a presence that was immediately calming. The woman was small and lithe, and looked like a light wind could blow her away. "Piper, you're here. Coffee?"

"I would love some." And she followed Jones over to the little kitchenette. "How was your summer."

"Oh wonderful actually. I went on a yoga retreat in the Netherlands with some gal pals. It was everything I needed. Trying to keep my chi flowing this term."

"I like that." Said Piper, honestly, smiling wider at the woman.

"Come on, let me introduce you to some of the team." Piper was lead forward through the group, and met other teachers from Maths, Psychology, the scary food technology teacher, who went by the name Red, although Piper thought it was unrelated to her choice of hair colour. She was currently having a rather baffling conversation with the electronics teacher, Luschek, who she thought was trying to ask her out, when they were interrupted by a loud husky voice.

"Put it away Luschek."

"Oh, Nichols, great timing." Said Luschek, looking awkward, "as always." He added under his breath, but Piper was already distracted by the name.

"Nichols? As in Nicky Nichols? You're a history teacher right?"

"My reputation proceed's me." She winked and Piper smiled at her daring demeanour. "You must be the new teacher."

"That's me. Well, unless there is more than one."

"History newbie?"

"I prefer to go by Piper. Piper Chapman." Piper held out her hand, but faultered as Nikki's eyebrows shot up.

"Chapman? As in Carol and Bill?"

"You know my parents?" Piper was surprised, but also a little bit reserved. She pulled back her hand quickly. It had taken her a lot to branch away from the life of the Chapman's, and the people that came along with them.

"Woah there blondie, chill it with the daggers." Nikki held up her hands defensively, a mock shock crossing her face. "My mum is Marka Nichols." Recognition flooded through her.

"Oh wow, she's, um.."

"A classic narcissist?" Nikki grinned. "Yeah."

"I see we have similar opinions of our mothers."

"Started from the Wasps and now we're here." Nikki laughed.

"Ah good, you two have met." Erica was back. "Let's find a seat Piper. Natalie is about to start." Piper turned to follow her, glancing quickly back at Nikki who had somehow shot to the other side of the room and was standing with the tall, dark-haired English Head they had passed earlier this morning. Piper couldn't help how her eyes widened slightly as she now saw the face that belonged to that person. She was beautiful. Deep green eyes, decorated with black winged eyeliner and framed with squared receptionists glasses. Her lips curled into a smirk, and Piper suddenly realised she had been caught staring. She turned quickly to follow Jones and take her seat, a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

Alex chuckled under her breath as they watched the new teacher turn quickly.

"For fucks sake Vause." Muttered Nikki as they took their own seats. "I want to revoke my bet."

"No way short stuff. I look forward to taking your money!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I am so glad for the feedback I have received on this story already. It has a few unexpected twists and turns. I hope you like them and stick with me. Enjoy!**

The morning had been good, if not a little boring, but Piper had learnt a lot and felt a little better about what she was walking into. Natalie had taken them back over the school rules, introduced new staff - there were three of them all in all, but Piper was the only teacher - and then she went over the targets for the year.

"Only eighty seven percent of our final year students went onto college. This is not good enough. The board wants to see higher percentages this year, and that is down to you." Natalie said, marching in front of the teaching staff like she were addressing her platoon in the military. Piper wasn't sure how she felt about this result driven environment, it wasn't something she thought worked. She would bring it up later with her department head, she decided, making a note at the top of her 'performance report' copy they hd all been given. They had then spent the morning going over reports and budgeting with the bursar, and listening to talks on child safe guarding and changing ethos within the school. Piper was surprised at how uninterested many of the staff seemed to be, and concluded that these meetings were not unusual and likely reoccurred over the school year.

Throughout the morning, Piper had felt a strange uncomfortable feeling, like she was being stared at. She had put it down to first day nerves, knowing she was new and feeling self conscious. However, now the meetings were over, she turned her head suddenly, and her feelings were confirmed. Once again she met with the emerald green eyes and smirking lips. This time, instead of turning away, Piper held her gaze for a couple of seconds, before smiling sweetly, and standing up. This time she had to turn away to hide her own smirk. Those green eyes had faltered in their amused smirk when Piper had refused to look away, and Piper got the impression that this woman was used to others backing down.

"So honey, I thought we could head down to the classrooms and I can show you what you have, and you can spend sometime getting situated and set up. Did you bring things with you?"

"I have a couple of boxes in the car, I can grab them now."

"Want some help?"

"Sure, thanks." Piper smiled at the kind woman, and released the breath she had been holding in. A small tension had started to rise in her chest, but she released it almost immediately. She had a good feeling about this place and thought she would fit in well. It took all of her strength not to look back round at the dark haired English teacher again. She wasn't going to be prey here. She was a Chapman, and like it or not, she had her parents fighting spirit. She couldn't wait to take this school by storm. After the last couple of years, boy did she need it.

Piper had had a difficult time over the past two years. She had seen her rock bottom and it had terrified her. She had worked hard not only to take herself away from the people that had brought her down to that point, her parents, Larry, but to build her own life up to where she could stand where she was now. On her own two feet, independent, and about to make a wonderful new start, not only for herself, but for those who now depended on her too. She stood a little taller as she walked to her car with Mrs Jones. They made small talk, and she asked Piper about her plans for the classroom, and where to find supplies.

"And don't forget," said Jones, picking up one of the boxes from Piper's boot, "You can come and find me at any point in the day, and ask anything you want. You'll have Nikki too, of course, but she can be difficult."

"Oh really?" Piper was curious about the crazy haired woman, but was sure already that she would keep her distance for now.

"Nikki has a good heart, and she is smart, and the kids love her. But she is, uh, tricky to get close to. Once you're in, you're in, but don't take everything she says to heart."

Piper considered her words for a moment before responding, "Noted."

"Come on then, let's get to that classroom and set you up. Have you run your own classroom before?"

"After I graduated from training, I did some part time work, covered medical and maternity leave, that kind of thing."

"Oh really? Part time? That can be difficult when you are a newbie, having to establish yourself like that." Piper frowned questioningly. "Having to get control of a classroom when it's for such a short time can be challenging for a lot of teachers."

"I just didn't have the time. My, um, partner had just left me, and I have our son to raise. I couldn't leave him all week like I can now. I mean, he is with my brother, but he's older now, not so much baby." Piper stopped herself, aware she was starting to ramble. Being a mother, let alone a single mother, was still a source of anxiety for her, although she wasn't sure why. She loved her son, more than anything in this world, and yet she hated people to know it.

"You have a son, that's great. What's his name?"

"Ash." She replied, but she heard hesitation in her own voice. "This, um, I know this isn't conventional, but, I um. Well, it's not something I tend to like to share straight away. About my son, I mean."

"Say no more. Your life is for you to tell, not me." Piper smiled at her gratefully. She would definitely like working with Erica. "But good for you Chapman. Raising a child isn't always easy."

Piper didn't know how to respond. "That's life, hey."

"Oh for sure. For sure."

Jones was leading Piper in a different way then she had come this morning with Fig and Caputo, and she made a mental note that this was obviously the normal way staff entered the building. "Is this a quicker route to the classroom?" She asked.

"Oh much. Teachers tend to avoid the reception area in the mornings. The receptionist has a bit of a kink in her chi, and it's easier to avoid." Piper laughed with her.

"Good to know." They were now coming back through the staff room, which was almost empty now, apart from a small group gathered in the kitchenette. Immediately she recognised Nikki and Alex, and the electronics teacher. All three looked up as they entered, and gave a small wave. Piper smiled and nodded her head, and Jones gave a polite, "Hey there." But they didn't stop. Piper could feel eyes on her, boring into the side of her face as they made their way through. Once outside, Piper couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That other woman, Alex Vause."

"Head of English. She's a lovely girl. A little intimidating, but she is one of the best teachers we have here. Which is more than I can say about that lump, Luschek, but I don't want to put ideas into your head on your first day. I'm sure you'll meet everyone quickly. We're a friendly bunch."

Piper nodded. She wanted to know more about Alex, but she didn't dare ask. She didn't want to give the impression she cared. Because she didn't. She was just another teacher. One who was clearly very attractive, and very clearly knew it. It was the way she looked at Piper, like she was something to be won, that had thrown her. No one had looked at Piper like that in her entire life. She had been the source of attraction before, she knew it, regardless of if she believed it to be deserved or not. She knew what it was like to be stared at by men with lust in their eyes and women with envy. But never had anyone looked into her the way Alex Vause had that morning. It threw her, but part of her, she knew, liked it, and that scared her. She would have to keep her distance from that one, just whilst she got her confidence with the school.

"Well, here we are." They had stopped in front of a green door with a large window taking up the top half of the space. Piper could see a fairly large room inside, lined with desks. "This is your room." Said Jones, opening the door and strolling in. "That door through there-" she pointed towards a white door just behind what Piper presumed was her own desk, "leads through to the office which we all, the history department, share. There is another door through there which leads to Miss Nichols classroom. My room is just the other side."

"Connected." Piper said stupidly, but Jones smiled at her and nodded.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Great, I'm so glad. Well I will leave you to get situated and put your thing away. I'm going to head to the office as I have some planning to do. Just call through if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget, your computer password is on a postit in your top draw. You can change it again once you have logged in. I think you'll want to." Piper smiled at her as the woman left, closing the door behind her. Piper let herself slump down into her desk chair as she had a look around. The room was painted white over the exposed bricks of the classrooms walls. She liked that, it gave the room a little character. Opening the top draw of her desk, she found a little key, and, as promised, a yellow postit note. The key, she discovered, was to lock the desk draws, something she was sure she would be grateful for at some point. She added it to the small key ring she was starting to collect, which included the key to her classroom, one for the history office, and one for her new house. Slipping the bunch back into her coat pocket, she turned on the computer and glanced at the little note for her password. Her face, she was sure, displayed the shocked amusement she felt reading the word scribbled down. Either the teacher before her had a lot of confidence, or it was someone's idea of a first day joke. Shaking her head slightly, she entered the word into the little box that appeared on the screen, 'N1c3As5'. A small chuckle escaped her lips as it worked, and opened up the start box so she could set up the computer for herself. She clicked through the steps quickly, not bothering too much about the set up. Anything major she could change tomorrow. She didn't really want to get stuck into the tech side of this job just yet.

Shutting down the computer, she had another look around her classroom. It was large enough for about twenty students, although she had been ensured that classes rarely had more than 15 girls at a time. This was slightly intimidating to Piper. During her training, she had worked at large public schools with classes of up to thirty kids at a time. Small classes meant more attention on her. Less commotion, less chatter during group work. For most teachers, that was the dream, but Piper found herself feeling anxious again. That was one thing she hated about herself, her inability to let herself fail. A product of her Chapman upbringing, she was sure. A small class meant less room for error. No, Piper thought to herself suddenly, she had to teach her students that making mistakes was okay, and being allowed to fail was part of that. It included her too. She would have to suck it up. It was a positive thing, she would get to know her student more intimately, help them better, offer them more of her time and attention. Of course it was a good thing.

"Aneurysm?"

"I'm not sure. Could be."

"Oh Lord, they've broken her on the first day. It will take months to train up her replacement."

Two voiced pulled her out of her head, and she noticed with a start that Nikki and Alex were staring at her as they leant against the doorframe, holding mugs of coffee and looking at Piper like concerned doctors. She smiled at them, feeling the ache of her face from where she had clearly been frowning hard, and stood up.

"Hi," said Piper, "I didn't notice you there."

"Clearly. You alright there blondie? You just realised what you've signed up for?" Teased Nikki, inviting herself into the room and sitting down on the edge of a desk. Piper laughed, a little uncomfortably, weary of her two 'guests'.

"No, just wondering what to do about these two stalkers I seem to have picked up at work. They keep following me around and staring at me." Piper smirked and turned away, trying to act nonchalant as she picked up the box Jones had left on a desk and brought it over to her own. Nikki barked out a loud laugh, but Piper couldn't miss the soft chuckle of the other woman.

"I don't know what you mean Chapman, but if you point them out, I'm happy to rough them up a bit for you."

"Thanks," said Piper, turning back to face them, looking amused.

"Vause, get in here, don't be a creepy shadow giant at the door." The tall woman rolled her eyes, but walked in all the same and perched next to Nikki. "I don't think you two have met yet. Piper, this is Alex Vause, head of the English department. Vause, this is Piper Chapman, fresh meat." Piper frowned slightly at the last part of Nikki's introduction, but smiled at Alex none the less.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Piper had to restrain herself from walking forward and shaking Alex's hand. She felt that Alex Vause would not appreciate the formality of it all, and Piper didn't want to make a fool of herself. Not when she was clearly the source of entertainment for these two already.

"Did you get onto your computer okay?" Nichols asked innocently, and Piper didn't miss the darting eyes she made to Alex.

"Ah, you are the one who set up my new password, I gather?" Said Piper, straight faced.

"I don't know what you mean blondie. They give us all pretty generic passwords at the start of each year."

"Ah, I see. I suppose 'nice ass' is the kind of professionalism I was expecting from South Bell." Alex almost choked on her coffee, and turned to her friend.

"Nice Ass? Really Nikki?" Nikki wiggled her eyebrows and looked over to Piper.

"Nothing starts the school year like a compliment." Piper didn't respond. In all honestly, she had no idea what to say. This kind of banterous and, well, inappropriate behaviour was not what she expected from the teachers on her first day. She started taking her things from the boxes and placing them onto her desk, and some things away into the draws.

"Well, I can see you're busy, we will be on our way. Need to set up our own rooms. Don't worry though Chapman, you'll definitely be seeing me, a lot." Nikki smiled, which Piper returned.

"I can't wait." She said, perhaps a little drier than she meant it to be, but this seemed to amuse Nikki further.

"I'll see you around, _Piper_." Alex said, and they left the room. The way she said her name, drawn out, slightly breathy, made Piper blush. She had to turn away quickly, in case one of them decided to poke their heads through again. It made her heart beat speed up, and she could feel embarrassment prickling in her chest and neck. What on earth was that? They way she felt, the way Vause made her feel, was not something she was used to. She felt like a young girl who had just been noticed by her crush. _Crush_. She did not have a crush on this woman. Piper decided, right there, that she was not going to play their game. They got their kicks from flustering new young teachers, and Piper wasn't interested.

Fishing her phone from her coat, she sent a quick text to Cal.

'_I hope you too are having fun, and behaving. Don't forget that there is milk in the freezer if you need more. Thanks for doing this Cal._'

The response came quickly, to her surprise, and she read it greedily, '_All good here Pipes. Ash is napping and I'm raiding your food cupboards. Hope your first day isn't terrible'. _She smiled. What would she do without her brother. Making a mental note to buy more chicken on her way home (she knew Cal would be taking full advantage of the fact Neri couldn't monitor his meat consumption), she put her phone away and turned to the boxes.

It had been over an hour when the door behind her desk opened, and Jones came through, carrying a large folder and small box of what looked like work books. Piper was in the process of hanging some posters around her room, different images from various moments in time that she found particularly poignant.

"I like this. It looks good. Good work Chapman."

"Thanks! What have you got there?" She asked, jumping down from the desk she had been using for height and came over to Erica.

"Your registers and some workbooks for the girls. If its not enough there are more in the storage cupboard. I would get in there before Nichols has the chance or you wont be able to find anything."

"Ha, I'll go now, just in case."

"You've made an impression on her already, you know."

"Who, Nikki?"

"Yes, she's been talking about you for the last hour. I think we will all be good friends." Piper was surprised to hear this, but glad. Nikki seemed harmless, if not a bit of a class clown. She was still one of the the teachers, Piper reminded herself, and maybe her strange teasing sense of humour was her way of making friends. It was, after all, the dark haired beauty that really had Piper on edge. Get a grip Chapman, she said to herself.

"Good, I think this is going to be good."

"Yes. See, good. Nothing to be nervous about. Are you hungry? I was about to head over to the dining room if you wanted to join me?"

"I'm starving actually." Piper grabbed her phone and putting in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Let me just grab my keys." Said Jones, and she headed back to the office. Piper followed her, eager to see it herself. "That one's yours." Erica told her, pointing the the desk and shelves just inside the door. This would be good, Piper thought to herself. She had somewhere to store the many books and journals she had collected over the years. Turning round to see the rest of the small room, she almost jumped out of her skin. A bush of wild reddish hair and wide eyes were merely inches away from her face, and made Piper take a step back. Apart from there was no where for her to go, and so she ricocheted off her desk and toward Nichols instead.

"Watch it Chapman." Nikki said as she caught Piper, pulling her up before she could fall to the floor. "You're boosting my ego. It usually task a bit longer for me to get women kneeling at my feet." Piper blushed beetroot red, and pushed Nikki away, playfully, once she had got her footing.

"Behave Nikki." Jones scolded.

"Maybe you should work on your flirting skills." Piper said, in an attempt to save face.

"Oh I'm not flirting with you, Chapman. Not now I know where you come from." Nikki winked playfully, reassuringly. Piper knew she meant her parents. "Two acorns from the same perfectly manicured, stick-up-the-ass, cognac drinking tree."

"Don't remind me." Piper said, lightheartedly, but felt uncomfortable from the way Nikki regarded her.

"You're an interesting one Chapman. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks." Said Piper, and she relaxed a little. Maybe Nikki wasn't so bad after all.

"Are you joining us in the dining hall Nikki?" Jones asked.

"I'm gonna grab Vause first, make sure she eats. These working women, committed to their jobs, putting so much work into their planning and students. I just don't understand it."

"That's so great to hear." Her boss commented, sarcastically.

"I guess we'll see you in there." Nikki winked, nudging Piper with her elbow as she added, "Save us a seat? I know Vause would like to get to know you." Piper's face must had betrayed her thoughts, making Nikki chuckle and she went back into her classroom, closing the door behind her.

"That's Nichols for you." Erica laughed, and Piper joined in, a little forced. They exited the office and walked back towards the staff room. "Don't worry about her and Alex. They like to tease. It's all harmless. You're just-"

"Fresh meat." Piper finished for her, a sour taste in her mouth.

"I guess." Laughed Jones softly. A new teacher joined them at that point, introducing herself to Piper before going into some conversation about a particular student Piper didn't know yet, and it gave her a minute to think as she walked. _Fresh meat. _It made her shudder. That was it, she made up her mind. A little teasing Piper could take, but this other game Alex seemed to be playing, Piper wasn't interested. She didn't have time to be somebody's plaything. New job, new house, new life - Piper had enough to contend with. She would have to nip it in the bud. She walked a little taller, and joined in the conversation with her new colleagues, eager to find out about the school and her students before the bell on Monday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support and feedback. As always, I love hearing what you think, so keep letting me know, and I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy! **

Alex was sat with her two department teachers, Taystee and Poussey, on the Friday afternoon. They had been going through lesson plans for the different year groups for the next couple of weeks, but they had been distracted by old holiday videos.

"T, again?" Poussey choked out through her laughter at the images of Taystee and Nikki, topless, and covered head to foot in barbecue sauce.

"I know." T said, seriously. "How do these things happen to me?"

"Where were you in all this Vause?"

"Being an adult." Alex smirked.

"Being a bore." Corrected Taystee. "She was all tucked up in bed over a sulk about Silvia." Both women gave Alex a knowing look, and Alex gave them the finger.

"Seems like you're over her now though."

"I am"

"No thanks to a certain blonde history teacher." Poussey winked, and both women fell into fits of laughter again. Alex simply rolled her eyes and ignored them, turning back to her files and checking she had all the work sheets she needed ready to photocopy.

The truth was, since coming into her classroom yesterday morning, Alex had hardly seen Miss Chapman. During lunch, Piper had been sat with a group of the drama teachers, chatting away happily and making new friends. Then, during the team building in the afternoon, they had been in different teams. Nikki had even, in a poor attempt to win their bet, tried to ask Piper out for first day drinks, but Piper had politely refused, saying she already had plans. In fact, every time Alex had tried to even make eye contact with the women, she had been completely ignored. It was infuriating. Maybe, she thought, she had come on too strong yesterday with the smirks and the subtle, very subtle in Alex's opinion, flirting. Or, perhaps, Piper just wasn't interested. Alex knew when she was fighting a losing battle however, and wasn't prepared to make a fool of herself. So she prepared herself that eventually, from the proximity that Nikki's position allowed, that she would win over Piper and Alex would lose the bet. That wasn't what was bothering Alex though. There was something about Piper that drew her in.

It wasn't just how attractive the blonde was, because, sweet Lord, she was hot. Tanned skin, tall, toned legs that went on forever, bleached blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, little waist that Alex could imagine fit her arms perfectly. Thinking about her gave Alex a familiar ache between her legs that made her shift in her seat. However it was none of those things that made Alex want to know the woman. There was something about Piper, deeper, that made Alex want to get to know her, to be her friend. Piper was not, as she had first thought, just the kind of girl who was an easy fuck. Piper was smart, and funny, from what she could gather, watching her subtly with other staff. She was also incredibly competitive, a trait that had become clear the previous day. Alex thought the only reason her team had won was from shear fear of Piper shouting at them had they lost. It had been incredibly entertaining, and sexy too. Alex found confident girls such a turn on.

"What you grinning at?" Taystee asked, eyebrow raised, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I think perfect Piper has gotten into our little Alex's brain."

"Oh fuck off." She said, throwing a pen at her.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Poussey said, holding up her hands. Both girls still laughed at her, and Alex felt a small blush form on her cheeks. No, Alex Vause didn't blush, and not over a girl who had no interest in her.

"Can we please just get this work done so I can drink and enjoy my weekend?"

"Sound like a plan."

"Oi, Chapman," came Nikki's voice from behind her. She had been finishing off some personalised book tags for her girls in her exam classes, thinking it would be nice to be able to give them something on her first day as a welcome back, and hopefully make some friends amongst the students. Nikki, she could tell, was at her own desk in the classroom. The doors between the office and the rooms had been left open so they could talk, and listen to the music Erica played from her radio above her desk.

"Whats up?" She asked, swivelling in her chair.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not going out drinking Nikki." Piper had told her yesterday she wouldn't be coming out.

"Oh come on, it's Friday. It's the weekend after your first training and your last weekend before the end of your life." Piper scoffed. "Trust me, full time teaching is no peach."

"I believe you." Said Piper, turning back to her labels. She heard Nikki leave her desk and walk towards her.

"What is it? Do you hate us that much?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "No."

"Good, because it wouldn't change a thing you know."

"I'm starting to get that." Piper replied, smirking at Nikki and turning to look at her now she was leant against the doorway between her classroom and the history office.

"Then what?" Nikki's face suddenly changed. "Have plans with your boyfriend."

Pipers face dropped a little, and she turned away from Nikki. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ooh, sore subject, got it."

"No." Said Piper, trying to regain herself. "Just went through a bad break up at the start of the year. It's not something I want to dwell on."

"Got it." Said Nikki, and her posture changed, stood up a little taller, "So drinks?"

"Not tonight. Maybe next week. I'm sure surviving my first week will need to be celebrated."

"You got it Chapman." Replied Nikki, giving her a toothy grin, and she swaggered back to her desk, grabbed her phone from her pocket, and started texting frantically. Piper shook her head. She had no idea how long Nikki had been working here, but Piper had yet to see her do any work towards preparing for the kids on Monday. Maybe she had it all planned and ready to go, but Piper had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the case. Shaking her head, she turned back to her own desk, and finished off her prep. She couldn't wait to get home to her boy. Whole days away were hard, and she wasn't used to them. Hopefully it would get easier.

Alex's phone buzzed as they were finishing up the reading list for the new students who would come in at the bottom end of the school. They had chosen not to send one out to prospective students before the start of the summer, knowing full well they wouldn't do any of it. They would have to just work hard this side of term. She fished her phone out the back pocket of her trousers, and checked who it was from. Nikki's name showed up.

'_Better get your money ready Vause'_

_'__She agreed?'_

_'__End of next week. Still got it.'_

Alex couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her stomach. She was perplexed. Why would, why should, she be jealous over this. It was just a playful bet between friends. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean Piper was into Nikki or anything. Hell she didn't even think Piper was gay. But Alex had wanted to win. She wanted to know Piper, and it wasn't fair that she was friends with Nikki and ignoring her. Hold up there Vause, she thought to herself. Maybe she had spent too much time listening to teenage girls and their dramas. Of course Nikki and Piper were going to be friends. They were in the same department for God's sake, and it would have been awkward and unnecessary if they weren't. But Piper hadn't even given her a chance.

They've been back for less than two days, Alex reminded herself, and Piper was still new, finding her way. There was still time. First impressions, however, had obviously not been good. She would play it cool, and when Piper was ready, she would come to Alex. Nodding, she sent back a 'ok' emoji to Nikki, before looking up at her two English department staff.

"And did you see those two skinny ass white bitches in the dining hall? _Amanda, I will not stop until my ass is so small, it disappears entirely. You heard about this new diet with cookies and ice cream, and you still lose weight? It's called bulimia. I love it so much, it's a miracle."_

_"__Oh Mackenzie, I've always been jealous of your willpower. I'm like a house, ever since Mark invested in that modern American bistro up the street. You would die for their artisanal sodas - peach, lavender, rose petal. Yes please!"_

Both of them burst out laughing, clutching onto one another for support to stay in their seats. Alex couldn't help but laugh along with them. This is what it was about. Good friends and good laughs.

"Jesus Christ, who allowed you to move you across to English from Sociology?" Alex mocked.

"You did boo, and it's the best decision you ever made." Taystee leaned across the desk and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Alright, enough. Go back to your classroom before I change my mind." They laughed again, and made their way out.

"See you Vause." Poussey called over her shoulder. Alex gave a curd wave back, and sighing, picked up the first book of the semester. 'Great Expectations'. It was one she had read many time's before, but still one of her favourite, and she was so happy she had been allowed to choose the syllabus this year. She flicked through to her favourite chapter, and began to read.

It couldn't have been 20 minutes later, whilst Alex was making rough notes on the part she would be going through with her class next week, that she heard quick steps coming down the hall way. Looking up, she was pleased to see Red.

"Alex, dear, have you see Nikki?"

"Not recently, have you checked her classroom."

"I was just there. Only the new one is in there. She didn't know where Nikki had gotten to."

"Sorry Red, me either." Alex said, an apologetic smile on her lips. The older lady looked up and down the hall way, before entering Alex's classroom and closing the door.

"A little welcome back treat." She muttered, a mischievous look on her face as she pulled a small bottle of whisky from the pocket of her apron.

"Oh Red, you know the way to a girls heart. This is the good stuff."

"Darling, I am too old to waste my time with the bad stuff. Now," she poured two mugs of whiskey for them, "If Nikki was here I would drink to a term with no complications, but as Nikki is not here, and I know this is no problem for you and I, then I will drink to our sanity."

"I can drink to that." They clinked their mugs together, and took a sip. Alex held the whisky in her mouth, savouring it. Another set of foot steps was coming down the hall way, and both women looked up to see Piper hurry past with her long graceful strides.

"Have you met her yet?" Red asked, tipping her head in the direction Piper disappeared.

"Briefly."

"She seems nice, a sweet girl, maybe a little.. uh"

"Uptight?" Alex suggested, and Red chuckled.

"I was going to say fancy, but yes, uptight sums it up." Alex snorted at that, taking another sip of her whiskey. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Ready for this year to get started."

"I meant your heart." Red said, leaning in. Alex sighed and pushed her glasses up on top of her head.

"Just great."

"I understand that look."

"Well, it's better. I'm happy."

"Alex, anyone can have three or four girls gracing their bed a week and call themselves content. If you were really happy, you wouldn't need to keep up all the sleeping around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said, and Red gave her a little wink. Red knew everything about her. Since Nikki had moved in with her when they were still teenagers, and she had helped them get back onto their feet, pushed them through school and coached them into their jobs here, Red had become like a mother to her. A mother to them both. They had no secrets.

"You are a good girl Alex. You work hard. Your time will come."

"Thanks Red." She took another drink from her mug, and took her glases off completely, rubbing her eyes. "That might be me done. You ready for Monday."

"As I'll ever be. What are you doing tonight?"

"Not sure, Nikki makes the plans, I provide the fun."

"Well enjoy." Said Red, smiling. "I have a date with the rest of this bottle."

Alex left her classroom not long after Red, taking her laptop bag with her, and making sure the whiskey mug was cleaned out before she left. Last thing she needed was the room to smell like alcohol on the first day of term. She didn't see anyone on her way out, until she got to the car park. There she found Nikki, leaning on the hood of Alex's volvo, smoking what Alex clearly knew to be a joint.

"Are you fucking crazy? What if Fig sees you."

"Alex, my friend, I could not give a shit."

Alex looked at her friend for a moment, considering her. "Lorna left you again didn't she?"

"Her and Vinnie are getting married."

"What?" Nikki didn't respond, just took a long drag on the splif. "Come on Nik, get in the car. We are going out."

"Fuck yes." Her friend replied, falling into the passenger side and rolling down the window. As they pulled away, she noticed Piper talking to Luschek outside the staff room entrance, and couldn't help noting her ass. Piper had worn jeans today, not something she would be allowed to wear once the school year started, by Jesus did she look good in them. Alex shook the thought away, and drove down the driveway to the main road.


End file.
